


Hot Tea and Warm Milk

by Hopetabby



Series: The Fool and the Butterfly [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angsty?, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Sleepless nights, The Black Order doesn't have heat, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetabby/pseuds/Hopetabby
Summary: Sometimes sleepless nights turn into snowy nights sitting on the couch, drinking tea and milk with your best friend. The Black Order’s library is the perfect place. Implied Allen x Lenalee





	Hot Tea and Warm Milk

 

“Ahh!” The boy awoke with a start.  _ 12:05  _ the clock above his nightstand read. His shaky breaths echoed through the room, filling the dark space. A hand on his chest, he tried desperately to calm himself as to not wake the inspector, who was sleeping across the room. ‘ _ 1, 2, 3, 4,’   _ he whispered to himself, with every number relaxing more, until the only sound in the room were the muffled snores coming from the adjacent bed. Slowly, he gathered his thoughts, finally calming down from the terrifying dream.

 

_ I wonder if she’s awake. _ He was quick to mentally scold himself for selfishly wishing she was, especially since the only reason she would be is if she too had a nightmare….oh he should slap himself. He sighed, quietly slipping out of his bed, shivering in the chilly room.

As he slipped on his warm, fluffy, black robe, he went over his normal plan for his late night excursions.  _ If anyone asks, I’m just getting a cup of hot water to help me go back to sleep. I woke up because I’m thirsty. Yep, just thirsty.  _

 

Left; Check. Right? Check. He opened the door just enough to squeeze through into the hallway, looking once more to see that his roommate was still sleeping and the halls were still bare before closing the door with a small click.

 

~o0o~

 

Walking through the Black Order’s halls at night was a surreal experience. One would never know how busy it was during the day. Of course, that didn’t mean it wasn’t still bustling with activity; The Science Department worked until they dropped dead-  thankfully not literally- and some missions just couldn’t wait till morning. This was one of the few nights where the boy could sleep at HQ and not on a train. It annoyed him greatly that his rare night was being spent  _ avoiding _ sleep.

 

The boy wandered around for what seemed like forever. You’d think that after so long calling the building home the kitchen would be easy to find, but this was of course not the case. After his fifth time being looped right back to where he started, he gave up. Leaning against the wall, running a hand through his thick white locks is where she found him.

 

“Allen?”

 

Allen startled and swiveled to meet the girl’s gaze as she leaned out of her doorway. “Lenalee? What are you doing up?” He was trying to avoid the same question that she held in her gaze- they both knew it. Lenalee had no problem letting him pretend she didn’t realize.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was going to get some warm milk… It usually helps… Would you... like to join me?” He sighed; She knew him so well.  

 

~o0o~

 

1:00 a.m found them both curled up on the library couch, warm milk in her hands, chamomile tea in his. The fuzzy blankets piled atop them helped keep the cold chill of a December night in Paris away. The snow outside the window served as entertainment, it’s bright color visible with only a simple gas lamp to light the room. Both itching to ask the other their nightmare; both being too nervous to do so.

 

“I heard Brother talking earlier. He thinks he may be able to convince Central to run the electricity for heat. It’s become so big in the cities. It would help morale, and I suppose we could all be more efficient without multiple layers dragging us down. Training would be much easier…” She trailed off, letting him decide whether or not to contribute.

 

She didn’t expect him to talk, but when he did she couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Oh! They better! If it gets any colder I might have to start cuddling with Link!” He made the most disgusted face. She snorted, an impish grin on her face.

 

“Lavi would feel left out.”

 

~o0o~

 

When Reever Wenham walked into the library early that morning-  _ Johnny was on the verge of a breakthrough, but needed to cross reference his theory _ \- he did not expect to find two exhausted exorcists passed out on the couch. He did not expect them to be Allen and Lenalee. A smirk overtook his features as Allen drooled onto Lenalee’s shoulder. He should’ve woken them up, he really should have. They were both busy people who would no doubt be embarrassed if discovered in their current position by anyone else. 

 

_ Well, it wouldn’t be so bad…. _

.

.

.

The empty coffee mugs clinked as he carried them and the drained gas lamp to the kitchen, the sound doing nothing to drown out the soft snores of the teens on the couch.

 

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Feel free to comment a prompt! This pairing needs more love!_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I love this pairing, especially when they are put in a setting like this: just calmly chatting, and enjoying the other's company. Feel free to comment a prompt, I may use it.


End file.
